


She Still Sings

by LeathernLaces



Series: Polaroids [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Lives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Beth Greene, Platonic Relationships, Savior!Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeathernLaces/pseuds/LeathernLaces
Summary: Beth sits vigil at Dwight's bedside after Negan doles out his punishment.





	She Still Sings

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my fic Way Down We Go you'll see Dwight pop up every so often throughout the story. In the WDWG!Verse Beth and Dwight know each other and are friends (as close to a friend as Beth will allow herself to have, anyway.) 
> 
> In my headcanon, Dwight was one of the first people that she had met and gotten to know once she and the Grady bunch were brought to the Sanctuary. Before she is moved to Gavin's outpost they bond over scars and their mutual misery. This is a little drabble that takes place after Dwight has met the business end of Negan's iron.

“What are you doing here? Do you need something?

 

Beth doesn’t jump, but she knows that he had. Dr. Carson is flighty.

 

“Is he in there?” She doesn’t bother looking back at him, just shoves her hands into the pocket of her long open faced cardigan.

She knows the look she’s going to be getting. A mixture of shock and confusion, probably. Realistically it’s mostly confusion. She know’s he’s in there because he’s not anywhere else. Not fit to be anywhere else, really. Maybe in a day or two, they’ll move him – sooner if someone else fucks up.

 

After that display, Beth’s sure all will be quiet in the Sanctuary for some time.

 

“It’s late,” Dr. Carson mumbles.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Seeing this isn’t going to help with that.”

 

Now Beth shoots him a look. It doesn’t sound mean, it’s just...sad mostly. His tone. She gets it, why he'd caution her. It's not like she hasn't seen worse. 

 

Beth only shrugs. The door is unlocked, she’s already tried the handle. It’s just polite to ask.

 

“Fine, go ahead.”

 

Aside from the doctor, she knows that she might just be the only person who has come to see him. Everyone else is too busy talking. Tina is dead and Sherry...she’s otherwise occupied. He shouldn’t be alone.

 

There’s already a chair beside the bed, not that it’s likely anyone’s sat in it yet. Beth approaches the bed like she may have a wild animal, like the occupant may just rise up any minute and take a bite. He’s asleep, he looks far from restful but he doesn't’ move when she comes in closer and she’s not trying to be quiet – not like it’s really something she has to try for.

 

She’d been there, she’d seen it. She knew full well what was under that extensive amount of gauze. She can’t help but wonder how many points that will set him back. She has some, enough for one person. Maybe she can settle up for him until he’s back on his feet.

 

Since Tina’s dead and Sherry’s gone.

 

He’d always been kind to her. She knew him, _before_. Not well but she’d known him.

 

Now they’ll be more alike than ever, she thinks bitterly as she leans back into the chair. They already have the matching memories, now they’ll both have facial scars.

 

Granted hers are different, the worst is underneath her chin, just at the jawline and the top of her head. Then there are those gashes. It’s enough to garner a stare or two, it had been enough to save her from Negan.

 

Hers will pale in comparison.

 

He broke the rules.

 

It was admirable, what he’d done. Absolutely the dumbest thing he’s ever done, but the fact that he’d been brave enough to go through with it. That’s something. Stupid, but it’s still something.

 

It made her wonder if anyone would do that for her. Not now, obviously not now. She and Edwards aren’t friends, Tina’s dead, Sherry’s gone and Dwight...

 

Maybe before. She’d had people before. According to the officers at the hospital, there’s no way she would have survived without because _look at her_. Someone had to have watched over her, had her back.

 

That’s not what she’s wondering about. She knows there have been people. That’s obvious because of _look at her_.

 

She’s wondering if she’s ever had someone like _him_. Someone who loved her enough to defy someone like Negan.

 

Then again, maybe she hadn’t. Her group, whoever she was with, they’d just left her behind like garbage. That’s the story she’s been told. The story they wouldn't let her forget. She doesn’t think she’s ever had a Dwight.

 

There are some complications, a minor infection. He’s got a fever and has to stay confined. Just because he'd been punished didn't mean he wouldn't get the same care as anyone else. Once he's cleared, he'll probably go to the cells. She'd heard people talking about it. Last time anyone had pulled a stunt like they, they'd spent time in the cells. Made her think that maybe it's for the best that he's got the infection, has the fever. Delays the inevitable just a little bit longer.

 

This is the third night in a row she’s taken up a post at his bedside. Each time, he’s been asleep.

 

She doesn’t expect any different tonight so she settles into her chair. She just sits there mostly. Sometimes she talks, sometimes she sings. Not loud enough to wake him but just enough to cut through the silence.

 

Beth’s been there for about an hour, fighting the urge to sleep because these visits are cutting into her nap time. When she finally starts to nod off she hears it and almost jumps out of her skin.

 

“Shouldn’t be here.”

 

Beth shrugs, which she’s not sure he can see with his position and the fact that the only light source in the room is coming from a spotlight outside the window.

 

“Can’t sleep.”

 

“Singin’ to me help that?”

 

Oh.

 

So he had heard her. Beth isn’t sure that she can even explain why she’s here, not properly. Just felt like she needed to be like it was the best possible use of her time. She says nothing else, just leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. Since she's up now, may as well keep at it. She has some time before she's got to get to work. 

 

 

 _"Oh all the money that_ e'er _I spent_  
_I spent it in good company..."_

 

He won't mind, she thinks. Beth purposely keeps her voice quiet. If he hates it, he doesn't say anything. So she just keeps on singing. 


End file.
